Silhouettes
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: A lot of things go wrong in her life. But maybe he could be that right. He seems so secretive though.. Then again, everyone seems to have a secret these days. QuatreAmiWufei
1. The Kidnapping

**Silhouettes**

**Chapter 1-The Sister**

**Authors Notes:** _I've been very hesitant with this story, so I released "The Catch". This is the one I wanted to put out though, but I'm not sure of the reaction(main character wise). So I guess I'll let you all decide which I continue...Also, I apologize for being orchestra illiterate, and the seating order is probably mixed up. And for both story promos being rather short._

Her heartbeat was frantic, gazing out. It was like her mind was frozen though, as she raised her fingers to pluck the strings. Her eyes threatened to raise once she became comfortable, but she left them locked on the harp. The brass section picked up, joining the strings.

The haunting melody trickled through the theater. Her eye's finally daring to glance up, she glanced down the aisle at her sister. Michiru smiled beautifully, as she moved the bow to her violin. She always was the performer. The female orchestra bowed their heads as the curtains closed though, the selection over rather quickly.

That was there job though. To be heard and often not seen. The opera, and the actors took first priority. Ami Mizuno smoothed her skirt down, nodding at the other instrumentalists. She waited patiently for the stagehands to ready the set.

Confident it was time, her fingers elongated, plucking once more. The opening song. The true show time. The lead actresses voice echoed out to the audience, clear and crisp. The song crept through, encircling the large crowd who had gathered for tonights show.

He watched from beside his party, the side balcony still kept a perfect view of the orchestra, although they were invisible to the ground seating. The light reflected off of her blue hair, easily making her the brightest performer. He frowned though, glancing to the only other blue haired one.

Hers was more teal though, and she seemed older, and more refined. The blue haired one though, she was captivating. He felt himself growing drowsy, near hypnotized at the sight of her. All he wanted to ask her was her name. He furrowed his brow, glancing to his companions.

He and Duo sat on either side of Relena as she watched the show. The others were guarding the staircase, and doorway respectively. The red wine in his glass sat abandoned though, as he didn't care for drinking. He bit his lip as the curtain closed entirely for another set change. It was all rather monotonous and expected.

The piercing scream that followed the closing curtains though, was the only thing he didn't expect. His eyes shot to Duo, the pair nodding at each other as they drew their guns, ducking Relena down and out of sight.


	2. The Strings

**Silhouettes**

**Chapter 2-Strings**

**Authors Notes:**_I'm putting a (short) second chapter for this and "The Catch" up until I can make up my mind. This story specifically is going to have a love triangle if I continue it.(With Ami at the center)_

_-Bloody Love, thank you for telling me anyway. Gave me a laugh. Haha. Also, I did kind of give you two clues who the first romantic interest is, sillies. (1-He's not Duo, 2-Carries a gun, not a katana). But You'll find out both interests this chapter._

His blond hair shook across his sweaty face as he cleared the area, getting Relena into the limo. The first limo, the fake one, took off. Inside the second limo Heero was waiting for Relena, and he pulled her into the car quickly as the driver squealed from the scene.

"Q?" A frantic voice came crackly through the communicator in his pocket. "She's safe. Have you found the source of the scream yet?" Quatre Winner asked calmly through the communicator.

"Candidate Hino's daughter, She's been kidnapped," Duo Maxwell replied. Quatre frowned. This wasn't going to look good at all. Hino and Relena were both running for election, and Rei Hino disappearing would certainly look bad for their side.

"Perimeter secure," Trowa Barton clarified, as he sealed off the exits. "Confirmed, I'm at entrance C," Quatre clarified, and reentered the theater. He glanced to Trowa, as another voice surrounded over their communicators.

"Weak onnas, half of them fainted," an angry voice snapped. A small smile threatened to curl the taller pilots lips as Trowa raised an eyebrow at Quatre. Curiosity plagued Quatre though, as he raised his communicator.

"There are two blue haired ones," Quatre began. "Maxwell took them to the side for interrogation, they tried to run when Hino screamed. They live in the Hino household," Wufei clarified.

Quatre glanced at Trowa, before nodding, "Don't let Maxwell get too absorbed, we're not working for Hino," Trowa said dryly.

"Yeah, well ever since we went to tea at the Hino house that baka's been obsessed with the onna," Wufei said angrily, and footstep shuffles were heard. Trowa smirked, meeting Quatre's eyes. Duo collected tabloid pictures of the young Hino.

"Maybe Duo kidnapped her," Trowa joked, his visible eye gleaming. Quatre cocked his head. Trowa Barton was never one to joke. He smiled all the same though, accepting the friendly gesture. Perhaps Trowa was warming up.

"I would have done that a long time ago, when I had the chance," Duo's voice said cheerfully through the communicator. Quatre blushed, realizing his finger was still anchored on the button.

"Investigate it, Relena could be next if we don't get to the bottom of it," Heero said monotonously.

"Duo, the," Quatre began.

"I know, the babes are with me, don't worry about it, meet me in the foyer," Duo explained.

"I need to speak to," Quatre began. That's where he had seen the haunting beauty before. Relena had been invited to tea at the Hino household. A little drilling between candidates was what it was really. She and the elder Hino were rather mismatched age wise. Rei Hino had attended the event as well.

The blue haired one was there. As was the teal haired one. They lived there, although Quatre couldn't quite remember why.

"You want me to pick one, and then you can pick one. Maybe we can work out a double date," Duo asked casually.

"Duo," Quatre blushed.

"What's the point of being rich if you can't have a mistress?" Duo asked innocently. The communicator crackle in Quatre's hand.

"You have to be married, or at least have a girlfriend to have a mistress, baka," Wufei commented. "You ruin all the fun," Duo cracked as several female voices were heard in the background.

Quatre blushed. None of the boy's had girlfriends. It made no sense to pick on him.

Duo smiled warmly, "Ami Mizuno?" The blue haired woman nodded, clutching the arm of her older sister.

"The rest of you are free to go," Duo nodded to the other musicians. As they shuffled out, he led Ami and Michiru away from the group.

"So does Rei have any enemies?" he asked, stopping a ways off with the two girls.

Michiru pursed her lips, "Miss Hino," she began, stopping as she was silenced with a look from Ami.

"Last weekend, at the debut ante ball, Miss Hino's suite at the hotel was broken in to. Nothing was missing, but it gave her a fright. It happened well she was in the shower," Ami admitted.

"And how are you two involved with Rei Hino?" Duo asked for clarification.

"Her father hosts a small private class for upper class girls, there are eight of us, including Miss Hino. It's more of a finishing school," Michiru explained. Duo nodded.

"How many of you live there?" Wufei asked as he appeared. The Chinese man folded his arms over his chest hastily.

"Six, Including Miss Hino," Michiru said again, emphasizing the Miss as she glanced at Duo. Ami's eyes lingered on Wufei a minute, cautious of him.

"Were the six of you at the ball?" Duo asked suddenly. Michiru nodded.

"We'll probably need to talk to all of you," Quatre said, as he and Trowa appeared. His eyes met Ami Mizunos, and she blushed as her gaze escaped to the floor.


	3. A little comfort

**Silhouettes**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Notes:** _I'm going to have to say...you guys are sneaky. Evening up the reviews. I do understand that each story appeals to a different crowd, because The Catch is Rei centered, and Silhouettes is Ami centered. So my compromise is, to be fair to Switch and Beauty's Beast (And The Phoenix and the Raven) I won't update these two, until I have a chapter for both...So they will be updated at the same time, you know? You guys often get more frequent updates than my other genres...Just because I'm more familiar with GWSM. __ALSO: If anyone knows any of the gwsm sites that post challenges for fics, please PM or Review with links. I'm interested in them._

_Silhouettes-Sailor Moon doesn't exist, sorry. It's solely the GW universe. As it stands, it's a triangle. Quatre/Ami/???. I'll let you all sway me by last chapter to who I want Ami to end up with. I'll reveal the last leg of the triangle this chapter._

"Are the other students here right now?" Duo asked Ami. Ami nodded. "Miss Aino, Miss Tomoe and Miss Tsukino were in ground seating, near the stage," she clarified.

He glanced to Wufei, "Did you secure the crowd?" he asked suddenly. Wufei shook his head, "Too much panic. We didn't get to the exits in time."

"We'll have to return to the Hino residence," Duo said finally. Inwardly, he was ashamed of the teams mistake.

Ami nodded,her composure breaking as Michiru placed an arm around her shoulder, whispering an audible "okay," in her ear.

She let herself be led away by her older sister as Wufei held the door open for them, watching until they reached their designated car, and safety.

Duo sighed, as he glanced to Quatre, "Think it's got anything to do with the Ten'ou disappearance?" Quatre bit his lip. He wasn't sure. Their team had been searching for Ten'ou a little over a week. Relena's cousin going missing had gone a bit under the radar due to her estranged status with the Peacecraft family.

**Later that night...**

Duo fumbled with the broken black pen in his hand. His cobalt eyes blinked in compliance as the light was turned on.

"Miss Hino's room" Hotaru Tomoe said quietly, extending her hand to gesture to the contents. It was a rather bare room, considering the Hino's wealth. There was a vanity, beside the entrance to the bathroom, a decent sized bed, and a dresser. A small vase of flowers sat on an end table beside the window sill.

Duo nodded, glancing around and frowning. They probably weren't going to find out much in this room.

Heero stood with his arms crossed as Duo and Hotaru entered the room. He remained in the doorway, his eyes flickering over the humble contents.

**Downstairs...**

"Mr. Hino," Trowa nodded, shaking the mans hand. Mr. Hino's eyes were hollowed and red, his skin pale. He was obviously distraught over his daughters disappearance.

"We work for Relena Peacecraft, and she has sent us with her regards for your family. We are here to assist you in getting your daughter back," Trowa explained quietly. He shifted in his shoes. He wasn't used to doing most of the talking.

Mr. Hino nodded from behind his hands.

"It's quite a nice place," Quatre said. He was sinking into the deep red cushions of the chairs in the practice room. Michiru's fingers nimbly moved the bow, the violins melody wafting through.

Ami nodded. She didn't look well herself. Being Rei's best friend, she'd been up nearly the whole night, sick to her stomach with worry.

"You live here?" Quatre asked, as he glanced up to the marble ceilings, the artwork resembling Da Vinci's style. Ami nodded, her small pink lips forcing themselves into a smile.

"My parents died when I was three, and Michiru was five. Mr. Hino is my godfather," she explained. Her delicate hands squeezed the wadded tissue in her hands.

Deciding against asking, and struggling to keep is curiosity at bay Quatre nodded, a polite "I'm sorry," escaping his mouth.

Ami nodded, her eyes vacant except for the tears that had begun to build up as Minako entered the room. The blond offered a comforting smile, although Ami's muscles were still tensed.

"The mail came ames, you got a letter. And Rei got a package. From the same place,I guess. Did you guys apply for that music school?" Minako asked, her words broken. Anything to turn the conversation to a happy side.

Wufei glanced to Quatre raising an eyebrow. "Do you recognize the address?" Quatre asked Ami. The package and the letter now rested on her lap, and she stared down at them, her hands shaking.

She shook her head. She didn't. There was no address or name. There was a red waxed M seal upon the letter, sealing it. The same symbol on the package.

Ami's eyebrows raised, as she bit her lower lip, opening Rei's package first. Her fingers peeled at the tape that sealed the brown cardboard, picking it. It was on tight, and hard to pull.

Watching her, Wufei's eyes widened, freezing, "Don't!" he yelled. He grabbed Ami, toppling over the chairs and the package flew from her lands, landing near the center of the room.

The box hit the floor, sliding a bit. It stopped though, a split second before it exploded. It was a small explosion, limited to the center of the room. If someone had been holding it though, it would have injured them badly.

The smoke flooded the room, rising to the ceiling. Minako choked on her breath as she scrambled for the door to release the smoke. Michiru and Quatre hit the floor, both glancing for Ami.

She lay like a broken doll on the floor under the protection of Wufei's chest. She lay shocked and gasping, as Wufei's strong arms cradled her, moving swiftly through the smoke.

It was as if she was weightless, as he navigated his way over to a couch in the parlor, lying her atop it. Ami still coughed from the smoke, her lungs expanding for clean air.

Sitting on the couch, Wufei rose her to a sitting position so she could breathe better, still cradling her. Her head collapsed against his chest after letting out a round of hardening coughs.

She stopped quietly against his blue tanktop.


	4. Longing

**Silhouettes**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note: ** _My apologies for not updating this when The Catch was updated. I was trying to show that I'm still going to update, it's just been hard with my schedule. Hopefully I will get some decent work done today. With that said...here's what you've all been waiting for._

"Where's the letter?" Heero snapped, glaring to Wufei. Wufei set Ami down against the couch, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment for holding the girl.

Quatre pursed his lips, "Destroyed when the box exploded." Heero's eyes stopped Quatre, the blond dropping his eye contact. He should have known better.

Trowa watched quietly from across the room. The girls had huddled themselves into a corner, forming a barricade from the pilots questions with their fearful tears. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, turning to glance to pilot Duo maxwell.

The breath that escaped his mouth fogged in the cold hair, although his body was stiff, not shivering. The room had a cold atmosphere about it, which was odd, considering the heat from the explosion should have still lingered.

He frowned to himself, although his face held it's composure. For Trowa Barton was an observer, more than he was a talker.

He stood quietly, remembering their last visit to the Hino house.

_The butler had welcomed them warmly, and Rei and the other girls had sat quietly in the parlor, whispering to themselves. Their whispers had stopped when the boy's entered the room though._

_Rei rose, greeting Relena warmly. As warm as competition could be. Relena smiled, taking her seat, as the boy's sat themselves. Rei's father began polite conversation with Relena, as the other's attentions left to wander._

_Rei's violet eyes had studied him for a moment, her mind struggling to read them. He gazed back cautiously. She then turned her head, her hair swaying as she glanced to her father. She excused herself, smiling politely at Relena._

_She left the room, her friends behind. Her floral print dress was modest, although the skirt was slender, like a pencil, encasing her thighs, but showing off her knees and calves._

_She seemed to want to be anywhere but there. Where she had disappeared to, Trowa had never figured out. _

She seemed to be the odd one out. Like nothing was right. Trowa gazed at the pictures about the room. She seemed distant from her father. Perhaps she lived a secret life. Trowa himself was familiar with secrets.

He glanced Ami, who lay frail on the couch, as she sniffled just once. His concentration broke, as Heero Yuy ended the visit.

"We'll do our best to find her, " Heero spoke, as he glanced to the others, leading the way to the door.

Relena had given him this mission, and he was hell bent on finding the Hino daughter, alive, or dead. Failing wasn't in Heero Yuy's vocabulary.

_The air around her was stale, and smelled of iron, like dirt mixed with blood. The cold cement below her scratched her skin as she struggled to rise. Pain surged through her body though, and she collapsed again. _

_Her low moan escaped, as her chest heaved, struggling to breath. Suddenly there were hands on her chest, compressing it. As she opened her mouth, a hand clasped over it._

_Her violet eyes strained to see in the dark, as their was a small flick, a lighter's minute flame illuminating her prison._

_Rei's eyes met that of a sandy haired..woman? Her facial features were womanly, although her hair was quite short._

"_My name is Haruka, and if you have any hopes of getting out of here, you'll have to keep quiet," the woman's gruff whisper sounded. Haruka's hand was still clasped across Rei's mouth, although the lighter's flame had disappeared. _

_Feeling Rei nod beneath her clutch, Haruka removed her hand, sighing gently. "Are you hurt?" she asked softly._

_Rei blinked a moment. Her body ached all over. "I..I don't know," she whispered. Suddenly she felt calloused hands make their way down her body slowly, as the older girl checked her for injuries. _

"_You'll be fine," the reassuring whisper came back. Rei shuddered as the touch disappeared. _

"_Your Hino Rei, aren't you?" the quiet whisper sounded again, reluctantly. Rei shifted uncomfortably on the floor, choosing to remain silent. _

_At that instant, Haruka Ten'ou realized she was in much deeper than she thought..._

Duo snorted, flicking his cigarette into the dirt behind him. He sat on the short brick wall, that encased the garden. Trowa watched the cigarette until it landed, his expression blank.

"Figures, one thing wrong and Heero bitches at everyone," Duo snapped, his eyes cold as he shook his head at the ground. Trowa was quiet, his eye glancing to where Duo's were.

Duo sighed. Things had been rather stressed lately. He suspected Heero was having a secret romance with Relena, although he dared not to ask, nor snoop to expose it. It meant nothing to Duo. Well, perhaps it meant Heero was good at keeping secrets.

Duo himself didn't particularly care for Relena. Perhaps it was because in a way, she was stealing his best friend from him. Granted, Heero deserved to get the worst best friend in the world award, although he still had his moments.

His mind then lingered on the conversation he had picked up on the radio today. "You joked with us today," he said, his eyes gleaming as he glanced to Trowa.

Trowa was quiet, his eyes acknowledging Duo's speech but nothing more. Duo frowned. Trowa seemed to take to Quatre more often then not. Duo blinked, realizing how lonely he felt.

There was always Wufei, Duo thought before cringing. A companion was all he asked for sometimes. He cleared his throat though, dismissing the wish as nonsense.

"You ready to go? Captain trigger happy should be able to take it from here," Duo snorted again, jamming his hands into his pockets. Trowa seemed to think a minute, as he nodded, following Duo back to one of the cars where Quatre and Wufei were waiting.

Trowa climbed into the backseat beside Wufei quietly. The atmosphere had been awkward lately, for all of them. Perhaps they were all changing. Then again, perhaps Heero being in love was what was bothering Duo.

Loosing someone who was still alive was never easy, Trowa Barton thought to himself as he watched the raindrops trickle down the window.

Heero nodded, shaking Hino's hand as he walked out the door. He glanced to the cars, realizing his was still there, and Duo's had already left. He and Duo were the ones who usually drove. He climbed into his yukon, starting it up, as he backed out. He frowned, turning the windshield wipers on.

Duo switched the gears in his car angrily, the car nearly hydroplaning. Quatre glanced softly to Duo, catching the corner of a cobalt eye as Duo eased his foot off the gas a bit.

Ami set her cup of tea down quietly, untouched as she glanced out the window to the empty courtyard. She shifted uncomfortably, as she glanced to Michiru who sat on the couch across from her, her feet curled beneath her.

"You think mom and dad would be worried?" Ami asked softly, her eyes watery as she gazed at Michiru.

Michiru's lips parted, closing again rapidly as she shook her head side to side. "There's not going to be anything to worry about," she said softly, rising and moving to her sisters couch. She ran her hand comfortingly through the other girls hair.

"Everything happens for a reason sweetie," her voice trickled out, as her mind wandered across memories of her parents.

Michiru's hand stopped suddenly though, mid stroke, as she froze, thinking to herself. Ami's body froze at the absence of touch, as she turned to face Michiru.

"If something ever happens, and I'm not with you though, you can take care of yourself, right?" Michiru asked suddenly, her eyes pleading with Ami.

Hesitantly, Ami nodded. She wasn't exactly sure if she could, because she'd always had Michiru. For the first time in her life though, Ami recognized the look in Michiru's eyes as fear.


	5. The List

Silhouettes

Chapter 5

**Authors notes:** _Yes, this story is slow to start, but Ami will slowly take over the role of the main character, don't worry:) As far as Michiru and Haruka, you will see. Now that I've finished a story of mine (learning to fall) I'll be able to rotate updates between all of my stories, so this and The catch will no longer be updated at the same time. This story is going to be very twisty, so it will be interesting to see what you all think. _

Clutching the drapes in her fists, she frowned down into the courtyard as she watched the last one, Heero, pull away. Michiru had excused herself, disappearing into her bedroom for a nap. Ami's mind drifted to the letter.

Perhaps she should have opened the letter first. Coughing slightly, she still felt as if she had dirty air inside her lungs. She cleared her throat, taking a sip from the water cup that sat atop her night stand.

She smoothed her dress down, as she made her way to the door, to go downstairs. She walked down on her tip toes, like a mouse as she glanced around cautiously.

She offered a weak smile to Rei's father, as she sighed, wandering about the large house by herself.

She jumped, her body rigid, when she heard the voice.

"Ami,"it came again. Whirling around, she faced Usagi. Usagi's youthful eyes stared at Ami.

"You think Rei's okay?" Usagi asked softly, cocking her head. Ami nodded, rubbing her arms as she quietly disappeared back into her room.

This place had changed recently, even before Rei had disappeared. Ami herself felt like a loner.

She sat back down on the window seat as she frowned. It was awkward for Relena's body guards to be helping them. Relena herself, considered Rei a rival.

Perhaps it was because of the upcoming election between Rei's father and her. Perhaps it was something else. Ami wasn't quite sure.

Needless to say, her sleep was restless that night.

"It doesn't make sense," Quatre said, with a slight head shake.

Duo tapped the pen on the layout of the hotel again.

"How would none of the security cameras be able to see Hino's room from their position?" Wufei asked, an eyebrow raised.

Trowa nodded his agreement, glancing back down to the layout.

"It's an inside job," Heero said finally, his Prussian blue eyes stagnant.

Wufei glanced to him, his eyebrow still raised, "You think one of the onna's did it?"

Heero shook his head, "No. The girls were all friends. Perhaps one of her fathers advisors or someone who has access to the house and would have had access to the hotel room too. Like a butler."

Wufei was silenced, as the others stared down to the board.

"Whoever it was would have to have ties with the hotel too," Wufei said finally, referring to their missing surveillance.

Duo sighed, "So we need a list, of every person who's come in and out of the Hino residence in what, the past month or so?"

Heero nodded, "If it's got anything to do with Haruka going missing, we'll need every single persons name for the past month."

"You know, are you sure Relena doesn't know anything? She doesn't seem awfully upset her own cousins missing," Duo asked.

Heero glared at him, "If she knew anything she would have spoken up, don't you think? You always blame her for something," he said sternly, in Relena's defense.

A soft growl escaped Duo's lips as he tossed the pen atop the table, turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked, rising also. Quatre glanced to Trowa, both lowering their eyes. The tension in the room was thick.

"To get the damn list," Duo uttered, the door slamming shut behind him. Shaking his head, Heero pushed, or rather, with his strength, threw the chair into the table, as he exited the room the opposite way.

Quatre sighed, "Duo isn't taking Heero dating Relena too well."

"Yuy's not dating her," Wufei said suddenly, looking confused.

Trowa glanced to Quatre.

"He would have said so," Wufei argued.

Quatre was silent, choosing only to shake his head.

"Yuy wouldn't think of getting caught up with an onna. Maxwell though, you better keep an eye on him, or hide your maids," Wufei said finally.

Quatre blushed. Duo was known to be a flirt, but Quatre hadn't considered any of his antics serious.

She was dressed nicely, as she answered the door.

Duo Maxwell smiled meekly at her.

Her heart felt like it dropped. Did he have bad news?

"I need to speak with someone who would be able to provide me with a list of everyone who's entered this house in the past month," Duo said.

Ami frowned, "The gate keeper at the end of the driveway should be able to help you. I don't know their names, but besides us girls and the help, there has been the dress maker, a priest, and any of Mr. Hino's supporters."

"That's a big list," Duo said finally. He had been trying to write it all down on the back of his hand.

"They're required to show ID and check in at the gate," Ami replied, her eyes glancing about the yard.

"I wish I could be of more help," she admitted finally, after an awkward silence. Duo cocked his head.

"You said there was a priest?" he asked suddenly. His background in religion wasn't exactly evident, but he was interested in this.

"Ms. Hino had him come and bless her bedroom, and her small shrine out in the garden. She wanted. Wants to be a priestess," Ami said, catching herself speaking as if Rei was already dead.

Duo's memories drifted to Father Maxwell. He then debated with himself. Rei Hino had been a tabloid favorite ever since her father had gotten into politics. She seemed rather quite in person, yet in some of the pictures he had seen, she was bikini clad, with friends.

She seemed borderline conservative though. Their were never any romantic headlines including her name.

"How long has she been interested in being a priestess?" Duo asked.

Ami shrugged, "For as long as I can remember."

Duo nodded, "What's her father think about that?"

"I'm not sure," Ami said quietly. She felt it was none of Duo's business to know of the arguments Rei had held with her father. Her father had planned for Rei to get into politics also.

Duo's attention tended to wander at times, and currently he felt it doing so. He recalled Quatre's interest in Ami.

"Say, in your room, their were science fair trophies," he blurted. He did have a good memory, afterall.

Ami nodded.

"You know anything about computers?" Duo asked.

Ami nodded again, her eyes questioning him.

"Well, I've got a computer that needs reprogramming," he smiled, offering to let her help.

"If you bring it by, I'll see what I can do Mr. Maxwell," she smiled.

"It's just Duo," he stopped her.

She opened her mouth, ready to protest.

"Actually, it's my friend Quatre's computer, and he doesn't get out much. So, perhaps, you could drop by later this afternoon?" Duo asked.

Ami cocked her head. Quatre. Was he the Chinese one? She did owe the Chinese one something, for saving her when the package exploded.

"After tea," she said finally, hesitant.


End file.
